Pretty Panties Akuma-Reina
by PoweredButtercup10
Summary: Based from Vocaloid's song Pretty Panties Akuma Rin, OC X OC, Kasumi( Brute Z) X Reina( Blisk)..One Shot Rated T for curses, and lesbian stuff


Normal means talking in a normal conversation or side character talking  
_ITALIC CAPITAL means Singing in English  
CAPITAL means talking loudly or angrily  
Italic means Akuma-Reina talking  
__**Italic Bold means Akuma-Reina singing  
**_Underline means Akuma-Rei talking  
_Italic Underline means Akuma-Rei singing__  
_**Bold means Kasumi talking  
****Underline Bold means Kasumi's singing**_  
__**Italic Bolds Underlines means singing together**_

* * *

**Characters:**

**Reina Tsuki as Akuma-Reina( Devil Reina)  
Rei Tsuki as Akuma-Rei( Devil Rei)  
Kasumi Baramatsu as Aku-Kasumi( Evil Kasumi)  
Sumika Baramatsu as Kyuuto-Sumi( Evil( Cute) Sumika)  
Minako Tokujiogu as Miss Santa  
Moriko Tsumiakadzu as Miku  
Kaito as KAITO  
Omote as MEIKO  
Kitae as Gakupo**

* * *

**Reina:**…..Shine, Omote, Why do you forced me to this I have no one to confess anything to  
**Shine:** Yes you do!  
**Omote:**….She do?* Got hit by Shine* Oh she do…Oh!  
**Kasumi:** Hey triplets, I got the costume you wanted from Akane, So you're doing some shit with sexy demon or something?* Show the dresses used in Pretty Panties Aku-Marin*  
**Reina:**…..YOU DIDN'T!  
**Moriko& Minako:** Oh we so did!  
**Katana:** Shine-chan what do you want a fundoshi for?  
**Kasumi:**…EH ME!  
**Every girls there except Kasumi and Reina:** REI, SUMIKA DO IT!  
**Kasumi& Reina:** NO, NO, NO WE'RE SILL NOT LESBIANS!  
**Kitae:**….Good luck sis, I told you I'm okay with this setting  
**Reina:** KITAE-NII, YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!  
**Kitae:** I am dead remember..Vampires  
**Reina:**…..Oh yeah

* * *

**~ Reina's POV~**

" I…For a while I have had…Feelings for…F-For..Yo-yo…* Sigh*I need more courage" I sighed in front of my mirror, after practicing to confess to Kasumi, Even though people accepted our relationship

" Mirror, Mirror, Mr. Mirror, I would like some courage" I wished to my mirror…Even though I'm sure it's never going to work

" Sure~!" Eh…Who said that..MY REFLECTION..It..Changes!

" HUH?!" I gasped shocked

" Huh?" My reflection said confused..She looks like me but she's wearing really revealing clothes and she has…A cosplay on I guess

"..Where are you?" I asked confused

" Right here blindy"…IN MY MIRROR?!

" In my m-mirror?!...Who are you?" I asked again, I mean she can't be me for sure

" Hee hee, _If __you ask me that,, I can't be silent_"…Is this a musical, Is Kaito playing a prank on me?

" _So I am…Akuma-Rei!__" Akuma…Rei? _If that's the case shouldn't it be Akuma-Reina since she is my reflection

" I see…I'm Reina though" I'm just saying

"…Wait for…10 more seconds"…Sure?

" Okay" I said shrugging

**10 Seconds Later…**

" * Come out from the mirror* THAT'S BETTER!"…I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE

" _You want to make Kasumi yours?"_ She sang again..But that's tru

" *Sigh and play along*_**Well I like her**__.._Even though she is a girl~" I just want to make it clear okay!

" _You've got it cute and tight for her, Yeah?"__ She sang again_

" _**So please lend me your strength…"**__ I begged while singing in her rhythm_

" _Okay we're gonna love her plenty!"__ Okay, I guess I'll follow her lead!_

" _**Yeah!**__" I sang happily _

" RINLENLARIRIN, BECOME AKUMA-REINA!"….._Huh? Why is she holding my clothes_

" _KYAA PERVERT!_" SHE TAKE OFF ALL OF MY CLOTHES, HOLY GOD!

" Shut up! Stop covering you have great bodies, Beside these nerdy clothes of yours are no good!"….It's not?

" _Auaua…!_" WHY IS SHE TOUCHING MY BREAST!

" You can make Kasumi roll over with this one!"…My..Breast?..But she have bigger one and she's a brute!

" _Huh?...R-Really..?_" I asked unsurely

" Trust me!"…..Okay but this is the last shot!

" _Okay…."_ I said simply..I hope I don't regret this…Since Aku-Marei is putting a gothic Lolita dress and a devil horns with blue ribbons on me

" Alright you look perfect now and attitude to match!"…Attitude..Like..Eager?

" _EH…Well….Um…ARRRGGGGG KASUMI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ Like that?

" GOOD GIRL THAT WAS SLUTTY!"….I thought that was more of an eager

* * *

" * Sigh* **Today is Christmas and I don't believe in Santa but it doesn't matter if Moriko filled my stocking, huh?"** Kasumi sang pulling full bag of stocking to her bed and opened her window

* * *

" Hey! That's Miss Santa!" I said…She looks sexy considering this is winter…

" _She's in our way…Get rid of her!_"..She is?..Okay* Summon a demon wand* COOL!

" W-Who are those people?" Miss Santa said confused

" _**If you ask us who we are, we can't be silent..And so, we are.."**_We both sang hitting her with our wand

" KYAAAA!"…Hey she sounded more girly than Omote

" _**PRETTY PANTIES AKUMA-REINA!"**_We both yelled happily

"….Wait but I'm Rei" Oh yeah…Think it like this

" Akuma-Rei, The Rei can mean Reina too!" It's true!

" Oh okay" She…Doesn't really care doesn't she

"_**I WANT TO HEART YOU, Kasumi..Since you're so cute.."**_ We both said seductively..That's a first

" _I can't be held back any longer!"_ Akuma-Rei smirked happily

" _I want to hold back~~" _I said unsurely

" _**I want to caress Len..I want to caress him gently~"**_ We both sang…Cress…..* BLUSH!*

" _Okay, we'll assault him in her room!"_ She sang snapping me out of the blush

" _Let's Cuddle Her Plenty!" _I said eagerly

* * *

**~ The Song Pretty Panties Akuma-Reina Starts Now~**

* * *

**~ Prologue To Pretty Fundoshi Aku-Kasumi( This one is just made up)~**

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

" Today we failed at our mission"…..AFTER ALL THE FUCKING STUFF YOU DID TO ME, FORCING ME WEAR A DAMN SCHOOL SWIMSUIT! AND WHAT'S YOUR STINKING, FUCKING MISSION HUH!

" _* Jump off the window* DANG IT!"…_Reina what the hell happened to you!

" * Follow Akuma-Reina* BYE BYE~~"…THAT GIRL IS SO DEAD!

" *** Run to the mirror and look down* HEY WAIT!" **I yelled angrily

" KASUMI! Why are you so loud at this time of night!"….Moriko….

"…Ah….Moriko!..This..Is Just!" A MISUNDERSTANDING!

"….I'm sorry to disturb you…Wait* Take a picture and close door as fast as she can*" NOO! AND SHE TOOK A PICTURE OF IT…THAT'S IT THE JUST GIVE THEMSELVES A TICKET TO HELL!

" MORIKO WAIT!...Just you wait Reina and…Whoever that is I'LL GET MY REVENGE!...Who is that girl anyway?" I said confused

" It's Akuma-Rei"….Who was that?

"…Who said that?" I said shocked

" ME!"…My mirror..I have a mirror?

"…Dude, why are you in my mirror?" I asked confused, Where did this shit and retard even came from?

"…You don't want to know..Especially what's in here..Give me 10 seconds!"..Well if it's my mirror it should be fill with creepy stuff

" 1…2…3…4…5…6..7…8…9…10!" I counted…HOW DID SHE GET OUT OF THERE!

" Cool…Who are you" I asked curiously

" I'm Kyuuto-Sumika!"…Cute?

"…Cute Sumika? Or Evil Sumika?" I asked Kyu can mean evil too

"…Hmm..BOTH!"..I…See

" Are you here to help me?" I asked simply

" Why not!" She replied happily…Oh No! I get the cherry girl like Omote again!

" I don't have to wear skirts right?" I HATE SKIRTS!

"…..Um….No…..Oh just wear this" Oh..IT'S NOT A SKIRT!

"…YES NO SKIRT, THANKS..Oh Mom never let me color my hair or cos-" It has a blue streak

" We're not here to discuss your misery life!" HEYYY!

"…..Misery?" I said hiding my anger

"….NOTHING! Well I know who your first target should be!" Isn't it obvious REINA AND THAT REI PERSON!

"…Isn't it That Akuma Brats?" I said confused

"….They're too…..Devilish for you to do yet" Hey I'm pretty devilish I kick Rage's butt!

" HEY!" I yelled angrily

" But you get to prank Kaito.."….OKAY!

" I'LL DO IT!" I cheered happily

* * *

**~ Meanwhile~**

**~ Akuma-Reina's POV~**

" DARN, That was a failure!" Akuma-Rei groaned angrily

" KYAAAA!" WHY AGAIN!

" Both that girl and your frilly clothes..And that school swimsuit too!" She said thinking hard…

" * Sob..Sob* This is torture" I understand that thinking part..BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT WHILE MASSAGING MY BREAST!

" Why breast massaging increase your boob size?"…PERVERT!

" PERVERT HUAAAAH!" I cried loudly

" But it is like no matter how tomboy and brute she is, she is still a girl" She said ignoring my crying..LOUDER THEN!

" HUAAAAHHH!" I cried louder so she'll hear!

" HEY! Quit crying! Don't you want to make her yours?!"..Yeah but

" * Sob*…I want to confess my feelings" I replied still sobbing

" SO We'll come up with a strategy! According to my research, It's important that you use your tongue!"…..Tongue?

"..My..Tongue?" I said confused

" With your tongue, You'll make her yours!" Akuma-Rei said, sticking her tongue out, more and more

"…* Sob*..Okay!* Mmmph!*" I replied trying to do what she is doing

" Yes! And do it faster!" She ordered..HOW DOES SHE EVEN TALK WHILE DONG THIS!

"…..I love you, Kasumi!" I said, trying to bring up my confindence

" Good that's it! And if you increase your range and speed, she'll be hit by the first blow and fall for you in the nest instant!" She chereed

" I GET IT!" I replied simply

* * *

**~ The Song Pretty Fundoshi Aku-Kasumi Starts Now~**

* * *

**~ Akuma-Rei's POV~**

" _**PRETTY AND HAPPY AND CONGRATS KASUMI"**_ Me and Akuma-Reina sang evilly

" _For you who have awakened, Backing up with a song, Sing me a song since I want to hear one! MUSIC START!"_ I ordered ruthlessly

" *** Hik..hik* Ah~ My singing voice brightening the dark, Please beside with the light"**…..Aw so cute~~ Especially if she's only in a bra and a fundoshi that supposed to be used by boys

" YOU SING TOO!" I ordered angrily to Kaito!

" _**Ah I hope my singing voice makes everyone bloom a smile**_"…I couldn't get enough of this HAHAHA!

" _THERE'S NOT ENOUGH MOE!"_….She's right!

" **EH!"** They both yelled

" If I step them, Will they make more of this sound?" I said curiously

" NOOOOO!" They both yelled in despair

" WHAT IS WRONG?!"…Kitae….I guess...Where did he came from?

"…* Kiran*…Onii-san" Good plan Akuma-Reina!

" W-What are you-WAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**~ Akuma-Reina's POV~**

" Damn, Another Failure!" Let me guess..3…2…1..Go

" KYAAA!" I yelled again, This time she's touching my stomach too, Is she lesbian or something and does licking my neck gave her ideas or something!

" Not just the frilly clothes or school swimsuit, but also the fundoshi..Tch, Let's get serious!" I can't take this anymore!

" Despite everything, I'll confess properly!" I said eagerly

" Are those fighting words?..Alright lets practice"…Why is she smirking evilly at that pause..

( Me; If you all remember from my other fanfic, She is an open lesbian so you'll probably guess why I choose her to be the Akuma Rin despise Mina is her mirror)

" I…For a while I've…Li….Li-Liked…You HMP!" Huh..My lips…It's warm….?

* * *

**~ Normal POV~**

" **I'm gonna break in to Reina's room!"**Kasumi said still wearing her bra and fudonshi( How did she even get to Reina's mansion from her house?

" You are sure that is enough armor?" Kitae asked bluntly

" **Don't worry, Everything's fine!"** Kasumi said with pride

" **I am the great..PRETTY FUNDOSHI AKU-KASUMI, SOoooo….!"**…WHAT THE HELL! THEY KISSED!

" **I got here in a bad timing…"**..It's like they're…Fusion-ing

" _**I want to heart you Kasumi, Since you're so cute~"**_

" _I can't be held back any longer!"_

" _I want to hold back!"_

" _**What is this appearance?"**_

" _**This over-Flowing power…!"**_

" _I wanna eat Kasumi! Where is she?!"_

" _**O-Oh No! My tongue is out of control!"**_

* * *

" **PRETTY FUNDOSHI AKU-KASUMI, SO…!"**

~ Reina have swallowed Kasumi

* * *

~ Just then, everything froze and a voice called out.

**- The fucking god says he doesn't want me near heaven or hell!~**

Things Went back in time

* * *

" Are you sure that is enough armor?" Kitae asked bluntly

" **Give me the best you've got!"**Kasumi said daringly preparing for an attack

POOF**"…A dress….OH WHATEVER! I'm going in!"** Kasumi said annoyed

" **I'm the great PRETTY BRIEF AKU-KASUMI, SO…!"** Kasumi yelled knocking the door open when The Devil Form Reina starts attacking her

" **WHY DO YOU TARGET ME!"** Kasumi yelled angrily

"…**Why is it always me****?"** Kasumi said, curiously her voice calmed down a little

" _There's something I want to tell you…Please listen"_ Devil Reina said shyly

" _For a while I have had feelings…Umm…I men, the truth is…I L-LIKE YOU!* Slip*..Ah…" She said as she slip_

" _* BLUSH* EH, WAAAAAA!"_

~ Reina's lip has touch Kasumi's lip XD!

…..

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

"…Huh, W-What's going on?" I said sleepily

"..Ungh….ZZZ"…Oh Reina..What are you doing below me..Naked?

"….Huh I'm touching something..Soft…..You did not touch it, you did not touch it" I did not touch it okay!

" Kasumi!" She's Sleepwalking…Or sleep hugging!

" GYAAA…OI..Reina..Let go!" Man she's strong

" Oh…Kasumi congrats I should send this to Shine!" Omote….DON'T YOU DARE….I can't move!

" Way to go dude!" KAITO!

" Nooo! Why did I leave on a date with Rage when you're making out!" Moriko!

" Kasumi-chan you're so bold!"….Miss Santa?

" Even Miss Santa…NOO!" I yelled for everyone to listen!

" Huh….Oh what are you guys looking at….Oh are you shitting me with this! THAT'S IT SHOW IS OVER GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" Reina yelled angrily..Luckily I always bring my strawberry cake scent bottle in my pocket ever since Reina ate one

" Wait, wait Reina don't KYAAA!" Woah..Hope Minako died…Yes I can talk normally again!

" Don't worry I caught her!" Rave..WHY DID YOU CATCH HER!

" GO, OUT!" Reina said pushing everyone except me out of her room

" Touchy, Touchy why not kissy-kissy~" Moriko…I like you more when you are not rude!

" NO!" BLAM! That's some door shut!

"….What?" Why is she staring?

"…Hihi…You're wearing a puffy pink dress!" Oh yeah…That's embarrassing

" Oh yeah..And you're naked" I fight back

"….True but at least I'm not in that"…It's tru…But..To me that's more horrible than being in puffy dress

"…..HAHAHHAHA" We both laughed..Why are we laughing?

" Well That tongue thing is really creepy" Reina said..Yeah..At least it's back to normal

" I know how does it even stretch that long!" I said confused

"….Well we kinda did a French kiss…So..We are not to talk"….Right…

"…True….So do you like me for real?" I asked simply

"…..That's for you to find out" I thought she was going to say that

" I guess you're ri-HMFF"…AGAIN!

" Well there's absolutely no one here" I said I wish I'm going to be right

* * *

Shine:….This is Dead to Spade we have accomplished our mission, Reina isn't hesitating at all and so is Kasumi

Moriko: Great job Dead, Take a picture and sent it to me immediately!

Shine: Yes Ma'am!


End file.
